Ranma and Akane Ending
by xzlyne
Summary: Ranma and Akane ending full with misunderstandings, suspense, and how the story should have ordinally ended. Akane and Ranma will learn how long it takes to love, and learn the full understanding of what falling in love means.
1. He Doesn't Care

"Ha seems like your getting slower since our fight with Safron" Ranma said getting on Akane's nerves purposely. He knew he shouldn't be bugging her, but ever since the destructive, unsuccessful and miserable wedding they had, it was just enough for him to tease her a little bit.

"Ranma, Ranma, Ranma, RANMA! Is there ever going to be a day, you and I can get to school in peace since our miserable wedding"

"Come on Akane I was just having fun. What's in your pants today?"

"Ranma you pervert" Akane hit him with the mallet, not suspecting Ranma to be quiet the pervert today.

"Listen Ranma, and listen good, today I am not in the mood for you're teasing. And will it hurt if you just took your eyes off my panties." Akane had said the last part pretty softly and if Ranma saw correctly the tears in her eyes started to drip slowly unto the ground.

"Akane?" He was worried and wanted to know what was going on. However, she didn't even give him a chance to finish. Instead she left a crass Ranma feeling guilty only because she was feeling vacuous and he didn't even know it.

The bell to the school rang and before Ranma and Akane reaches the entrance. In homeroom class they had spent their time holding buckets instead of going to class.

"Akane, tell me what's wrong?"

"Ranma what are you talking about?"

"What do you mean what am I talking about? Today you were crying before we came to school."

"RANMA!" she yelled.

"I thought I told you I am not in the mood" she splashed him with cold water causing him to turn into a girl.

"Well Akane since I don't even go to this school I might as well leave" Ranma-chan put down the buckets and started to head home.

"Ranma, where are you going? You're going to get in trouble"

"Oh, so now you want to talk Akane, later"

'_Ranma why do you continue to act like you care.' _Akane had thought all she wanted was for Ranma to see her as a woman. She had thought that because she agreed to marry him, and their weeding was destroyed. All he did after was tease her likes before, and pretends the weeding didn't even exist. Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodachi continue to be his fiancée and everything was normal except her feelings for him, they seemed to have grown and get stronger.

"Hey, pop how is it going?" Ranma-chan said very dryly.

"Ranma, what are you doing home? At 8:30!!"

"I had a fight with Akane, don't want to talk about it and don't bug me am going to be in the shower"

"Well Saotome, seems like Ranma is being quiet the delinquent"

"Am going to have to agree with you Tendo"

"Well Saotome shall we continue our game"

"You read my mind Tendo, look over there"

"Not following that old trick now"

As the two older fellows continue to play their board games Ranma went to take a hot shower and fell into his deep thoughts.

'_Gosh, why does Akane always have to be such an UNCUTE TOMBOY? It makes me sick to my stomach knowing am engaged to that. Well maybe I shouldn't lie to myself she can look cute sometimes. If only I knew why she was crying and feeling the way she does now. Maybe if I hug her and wrap my arms around her….'_

"SICK! How could I ever think of her like that? She'd the most uncutest girl I have seen in all Japan and China" Ranma yelled.

'_I think I'm done for the day. I will have to talk to her later.' _Ranma left the bathing room and headed to the dojo. After a long practice he decided to go visit Shampoo, since Ukyo was in school.

Ranma walk to the Cat Café he then noticed the restaurant was closed for the day. He didn't know what else to do; he was bored out of his mind until he saw all the kids in his school.

'_What the hell?' _He thought to himself. It had to be a least lunch time, why were they all out of school.

"RANMA!" Akane called him over.

"Akane? So you want to talk now…" He was completely cut off because Akane was now embracing him like couples do.

"A...Akane?"

"Ranma, we need to talk!"

"Ranma" A mysterious voice that called behind him. It could only be the one and only Nabiki.

"What do you want now Nabiki?"

"See here, a photo of you and Akane hugging pretty tight. 500 yen and it's all yours, If not am sure daddy would love to have it blown up and who else knows maybe your mom will like it too!"

"Nabiki, everyone already know me and Akane are engaged. What will we hugging have to do with anything?"

"Well, if you insist Ranma I can always computerize it and have both of you naked."

"You will not, Nabiki."

"What's the matter Ranma? I thought you were engaged"

"Nabiki, give me the negatives"

"500 yen, you knew you never show a seller how desperately you are; now my price just went up 1000yen"

"I don't have the kind of money, I only have 800 yen"

"Sold"

Akane stayed quiet the whole time Ranma and Nabiki were talking to each other, she couldn't believe how desperate Ranma was in getting the negatives it was only a stupid picture of them hugging. He really didn't like her, then.


	2. Somethings Might Never Change

Ranma has finally notice Akane was embracing him. He had blushed deeply, knowing this was the very thing he was thinking in the bathroom earlier this morning. The shade of his blush got redder because he didn't know he wrap his arms around her while talking to Nabiki, soon he would find himself dissembling his appearance. But now, Nabiki left the moment Ranma paid her. He decided to let Akane go, and find out why she was acting the way she has been the moment things got weird in the house.

"Akane, can we talk?"

"Sure, Ranma" Akane said pusillanimously. The moment the words escape her mouth, he lift her up bridal style and got her away from the entire ruckus in the city. He brought her into the most beautiful park Akane has never seen in Nermia.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't want to talk; I want to listen as to what is going on with you? Ever since we got back home, you have been distant, and even quiet. Then you surprised me when you cried this morning, as your fiancée I must know what's wrong" He had winked at her when he had said fiancée, she had blushed because this was not what she had expected at all.

"Well Ranma if you must know as too why I am acting the way I am it is because I'm falling for you. At first I didn't think it was possible because, well, you're Ranma. But then I have been getting butterflies and couldn't stop thinking about you. I only had these feelings after the miserable weeding, I really wish that maybe we should start all over, forget the engagement and make me your girlfriend."

"Akane, you really know how to make a man, speechless"

"What do you say?"

"I'm sorry, if you don't want to be engaged to me, that's okay. But I cannot get into a romantic relationship when I have to get the cure from Jusenkyo. I can continue being your fiancée, but as you already know I have many more. But just like you, am not getting into any relationship with them either. Now tell is that all that's been making you feel this way"

"Ran…Ranma…" Akane had started to literally cry. She really likes Ranma, but he only cares about his cure to Jusenkyo.

"Akane, don't cry. This is what men do, I cannot be distracting in a relationship while am busy in trying to get the cure. "

"Is that all I am to you, a distraction?"

"Akane, all females will distract me."

"Really, well you know what Ranma, I'm sorry for opening up to you. I didn't know you thought all the females to be the same."

"Come on Akane, you know that I didn't mean to say it like that"

"Well, good day to you too, mister."

"Akane…Akane wait up! We aren't finish as of yet"

She did not stop to see him, she was upset. Never in her heart had she been able to tell a BOY how she felt, let allow Ranma. Now she was will just suffer in heart pain because she could see that she wasn't woman enough for him, and now apparently, his cure was more attract to him then her. This had made her ill. The moment she got into her home she opened the door and locked it once she was inside. She decided to cover her windows as well, making sure he doesn't check up on her. She started to cry hysterically when she heard him open the front door, it literally suck to have the guy who injures your heart to have to see the damage he's done to you.

"Hey Ranma!" Nabiki said.

"What now Nabiki?"

"Did I forget to tell you the reason why everyone left early?"

"If it doesn't have to do with me, I don't care"

"Well it does Ranma, pay 400 yen and I will tell you what Akane said in public, that caused the whole school to leave early"

"Gosh, don't you know I have NO MONEY!!"

"Defray or you will be surprised tomorrow"

"Here"

"How very pecuniary of you"

"Tell me!"

"There's nothing to tell, the principal said if I find Ranma Saotome outside the school cutting I will get paid 10,000 yen"

"Where's the Akane part?"

"There is none"

"NABIKI!! You just stole the only yen I had."

"It's not stealing it's an occupation, farewell Ranma."

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!!"

"What was that?!" both Ranma and Nabiki said in a unison.

They heard the noise come from Akane's room. She was on the floor unconscious. They called Dr. Tofu right away. He immediately decided to palpate Akane's body to detect any injuries. She had a few broken ribs. Dr. Tofu asked Ranma if he had known how she had gotten severely injured. But Nabiki answered for him. She said that she was in the middle of some pecuniary business with Ranma before Akane had screamed. Dr. Tofu then told everyone in the room once they had gathered in the tearoom, that the plight Akane had endure does not cause her to be in her room with broken ribs. He told them that perhaps someone came into her room and injured Akane.

Ranma stood up in an immediate impulse.

"The only one who could have injured Akane has to be the one that is not present."

Katsumi, Genma, Soun, Nabiki, Ranma, and Dr. Tofu were all present. Akane was resting and for some reason Happosai was missing.

"I couldn't have been Happosai, I think his building his collection" Katsumi said.

"Well we shouldn't suspect anyone until Akane awakes and tells us what has happened." Dr. Tofu said

"Yeah, Ranma, Katsumi's right we can't suspect the little pervert for injuries, maybe molestation yeah but to hurt a woman. That might cause him his own death." Nabiki said.

"Kat…Katsumi's here?" Dr. Tofu said

"You mean you haven't noticed?" They all said to Dr. Tofu except for Katsumi.

"Oh Katsumi, how are you? Well, yes I quite am. So movies will be lovely tonight. Sure the stars…" Dr. Tofu jumbled with his words

"Ah, doctor, my daughter is over there, please stop putting pressure on my head" Soun Tendo said.

"Well, I guess we should get a good night sleep and when we wake up Akane should be up too!" Genma said.

"Sure, "Dr. Tofu would you mind staying the night? I will be sure to make dinner right about now" Katsumi asked.

"Yes, Kat…sumi"

"She's not the lamp you idiot" Ranma said.

During dinner everyone was eating, even Happosai came back. Ranma and Akane were the only ones not in the dinner table. Dr. Tofu was actually getting a little better with his illness of seeing Katsumi drives him crazy, every once in awhile he will still splash food though.

"Where's Ranma?" Nabiki asked very curious.

"That's right, the boy never misses a meal" Genma said.

"Maybe he's training" Katsumi said.

"Or maybe he's in the room doing Akane" Happosai said.

"WHAT?! Without my parental permission?" Soun said.

"Relax Tendo, Ranma wouldn't be able to if she is not even awake yet" Genma said

"Hey you guys what's for dinner?" Ranma said.

"Ranma, my boy, where were you?" Genma said.

"Relieving myself"

"What?" Genma said.

"You know, learning new techniques"

"What do you mean new techniques?" Soun said.

"Well, Mr. Tendo, it is not nice to ask another man to perform stuff he does with his woman"

By now, everyone who had food in their mouth spit it out and the other had just let their chopsticks fall to the ground.

"RANMA!!" Soun said.

"Relax, Mr. Tendo, she was asleep the whole time."

"SAOTOME!!, Do you have no heart to what your licentious boy did to my daughter"

"Ranma explain yourself" Genma said

"Easy pop, well, it's the kind of things you do when you make babies, please don't make me go into detail"

"You mean you actually did what wed couples do" Dr. Tofu said.

"Sure, me and Akane are practically there"

"Ranma, I am ashamed of you" Katsumi said.

"Why? I was just joking."

"You mean that was a joke?" Nabiki said.

"Just when he was about to get to the good stuff" Happosai said.

"Yeah, it was, I heard the conversation before I walked in so I thought I would make a joke on Mr. Tendo" Ranma said.

"So Ranma, where were you?" Soun said

"Wouldn't you like to know Mr. Tendo?"

"If you touch my little girl I will chop your head" Soun said

"Mr. Tendo I didn't touch that damn tomboy. Well I will be leaving."

"You didn't even eat dinner" Katsumi said.

"I'm not hungry." He said.


End file.
